When I close my eyes I see you
by Edariel
Summary: The 2nd of November. Dean-centric. One-shot. (It's in Russian, because my English sucks, unfortunately, but I'll be grateful if somebody helps me translate it, beta reading and everything, you know)


_**Примечания автора:**__ у меня просто было ну очень дерьмовое настроение и я решила устроить плохое настроение и Дину тоже. Таким образом, это достаточное депрессивная штука, возможно, в некоторых моментах даже преувеличено. Допускаю, что здесь возможен ООС Дина, но он лишь подросток здесь, так что отдайте этому должное._

Слова из песни: Hurts - Road.  
_Да, я в курсе, что сама песня не подходит по смыслу, но именно припев я посчитала достаточно удачным, чтобы вставить сюда._

**Мальчикам 10 и 14 лет.**

* * *

Утреннее солнце пробивалось сквозь пыльные окна, его лучи медленно заполняли всю комнату с намерением, видимо, разбудить временных жителей давно заброшенного домика охотника. Вот только Дин уже два часа как не спал. Он молча лежал на кровати, наблюдая за солнцем и слушая мерное дыхание спящего на другой стороне кровати Сэма. С того момента, как он проснулся, он не двинулся ни на миллиметр, хотя спина давно затекла, но нет, он продолжал лежать. Его голова была также пуста... Дин желал, что бы так оно и оставалось, но мысли ломились в сознание, он просто не пускал их. Он чувствовал себя овощем - ему не хотелось ничего. Не хотелось спать, не хотелось вставать, двигаться, говорить, думать, дышать. Винчестер знал, тем не менее, что стоит ему расслабиться хоть на секунду, как тяжелые мысли атакуют его, задавят, задушат. Он закрыл глаза: "Нет, нельзя даже думать об этом..."

Сегодня был самый ненавистный день.

День, когда Дин хотел просто испариться. Провалиться. Не существовать.

_Второе ноября._

Ну что же, как и ожидалось, в конечном счете дамба была прорвана - он не смог держать защиту больше. Нахлынувший поток мыслей моментально вызвал головную боль, и Винчестер перевернулся на живот, уткнувшись носом в подушку и смяв ее угол в кулаке. Достаточно быстро воздуха перестало хватать и, несмотря на то, что Дину хотелось просто продолжить лежать так неподвижно целый день, он знал, что это невозможно. Нужно вставать и готовить Сэму завтрак. Пойти в школу. Убрать. Потренироваться и вытащить на тренировку брата. Приготовить обед. Возможно, помыть чертовы окна. Дин не был образцовой хозяюшкой и, окажись они здесь в другой период времени, он вероятно и не подумал бы касаться дурацких окон, но в этот день самым лучшим выходом было попытаться занять себя как можно большим количеством дел. Таким образом, Винчестер буквально скатился с кровати и нехотя поплелся в ванную комнату. Отражение в зеркале показало не самую приятную картину: красные от недосыпа глаза, синяки под ними, впавшие щеки. Н-да, предыдущие дни прошли тоже не слишком спокойно... Холодная вода - а другой здесь все равно не было - немного помогла привести мысли в порядок. Ненадолго, хотя. Дин пошел на кухню, достал сковороду, масло, яйца... Он все делал на автомате, абсолютно не задумываясь над своими действиями. Уйдя в свои мысли, Винчестер даже не заметил, как проснулся Сэм, пока не услышал вялое "Утро" на пополам с зевком у себя за спиной. Младший что-то говорил о предстоящем дне, о контрольной по истории... Но поняв, что его не слушают, остановился. Он нахмурившись посмотрел на непривычно молчаливого Дина и уже было открыл рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, что произошло, но потом, видимо вспомнив число, закрыл его, и весь завтрак пошел в тишине. Сэм никогда не знал матери, и для него это было некое абстрактное понятие, поэтому дата ее смерти означала для него лишь одно - вся его семья ходит как в воду опущенная. Дину же, что называется, кусок в горло не лез. Он смотрел на яичницу перед собой и чувствовал полное отвращение к пище, одна мысль о ней вызывала тошноту. Поэтому, собственно, его завтрак ограничился стаканом теплой воды.

По пути в школу они также перекинулись от силы парой фраз. Весь школьный день прошел для Дина словно в тумане: он вроде бы тянулся бесконечно долго, но потом неожиданно закончился. У Сэма еще были дополнительные занятия, поэтому освободился старший Винчестер значительно раньше. Открыв дверь, он абсолютно не удивился, услышав работающий телевизор.

- Пап, это я, - лучше было предупредить отца заранее, чтобы не нарваться на пистолет, направленный тебе в лоб.

Джон не звонил и не предупреждал о том, что приедет, но Дин и так это знал. Отец всегда приезжал домой в этот день. Подросток вошел в гостиную, найдя Джона именно в том положении, в котором ожидал: на диване, беспорядочно щелкая каналы, с бутылкой Джека в руках. "Да, похоже, этот день пройдет по известному сценарию..."- Дин прикрыл глаза, выпуская дыхание.

- Где твой брат?

- Он еще в школе, дополнительные занятия, - пояснил мальчик, по пути в их с Сэмом временную комнату.

- Лучше бы этому быть правдой. Потому что мне не нужны проблемы с социальными службами из-за тебя и твоих прогулов.

Дин оглянулся на отца, никак не прокомментировав это высказывание. Когда Джон пил, то попытки доказать ему или объяснить что-нибудь заканчивались, как правило, плохо. Да и сейчас у него у самого не было сил на споры. Винчестер бросил рюкзак на кровать и сел на нее, положив голову на руки, опираясь локтями на колени. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, как в сознании сразу всплыл образ матери... "Нет! Черт возьми, мне нужно взять себя в руки". Еще рано, у него слишком много дел, ему нельзя расклеиваться и падать в воспоминания, сожаления или что там еще. Дин встряхнул головой, будто это поможет действительно очистить ее от мыслей, и решил, что это время заняться обедом. Он не мог понять, хотя, голоден ли он сам. Желудок неприятно сжимало, поэтому, вероятно, да - голоден. Вот только мысль о еде все также вызывала лишь тошноту. Тем не менее, Сэма нужно будет кормить в любом случае.

Пока Дин провозился с готовкой, настало время возвращаться в школу за братом. Предупредив отца, который, казалось, не обратил никакого внимания, он поплелся по тому же пути, по которому пришел менее двух часов назад. На улице была удивительно хорошая погода: достаточно тепло для конца осени, безоблачное небо, солнце... Вот только никакого удовольствия от всей этой идиллии Дин не получал. Совсем наоборот, он был бы больше рад, будь сегодня пробирающий до костей ветер, ливень, буря. _Торнадо_. Это было бы справедливо. Сейчас же это лишь раздражало Винчестера: какое право долбаное солнце имеет светить, какое право имеют все радоваться в этот день?! Все почему-то не как в фильмах или этих дурацких произведениях, что они проходили на литературе, где "погода тоже оплакивает потерю". Нихрена она не оплакивает.

По пути домой Сэм пытался разговорить брата, однако быстро сдался. В этот день и еще несколько после, Дин разговаривал мало, точнее будет сказать: вообще почти не разговаривал, ограничиваясь лишь общими фразами. Не то чтобы это был какой-то протест или что-то - нет. Ему просто... не хотелось. Слова казались чем-то абсолютно бессмысленным, ненужным. Он чувствовал себя так, словно ему снова четыре - тогда все было точно так же. Молчание казалось лучшим выходим, оно... было чем-то вроде защиты.

Отец, как и ожидалось, проигнорировал предложение поесть, лишь в очередной раз приложившись к горлышку уже второй бутылки. Сам же Дин так и не впихнул в себя обед, стараясь не обращать внимания на обеспокоенные взгляды Сэма.

Отправив брата делать домашнее задание, он сам занялся уборкой дома. Закончив с кухней, он, с минуту поразмыслив, решил оставить гостиную в покое, пока там отец, и был на пути в их комнату, когда его хриплым голосом окликнул Джон:

- Дин, принеси мне виски.

Таким образом, вторая бутылка была опустошена.

- У нас нет больше, пап.

- Что значит "нет"?!

- Ты выпил последний, - как можно ровнее произнес подросток.

- Подойди, когда ты разговариваешь с отцом! - послышался полу-рык с дивана. Джон уже делал попытки, чтобы принять сидячее положение, хотя.

Дин послушно подошел, хотя внутри у него все похолодело от такого тона. Отец в это время уже встал и немного расфокусировано смотрел на него.

- Ты настолько беспомощен, что не можешь даже сходить в магазин?

- Я-Я еще несовершеннолетний и-и в любом случае, у нас нет денег, - промямлил Дин, нервно сглотнув.

- Я оставлял вам денег! - Джон надвигался на него и подросток неосознанно сделал шаг назад. Было ясно, что отец уже пьян и дошел до точки, когда он был уже действительно опасен.

- Да, но...

- Ты хочешь сказать мне, что я не оставляю вам достаточно?! Хочешь обвинить меня в том, что я плохо воспитываю своих детей?!

- Н-нет, я... - сейчас Дин уже вжимался в стену у него за спиной, и отец грозно нависал над ним.

- Хочешь сказать мне, что ваша мать не хотела бы такого для вас? Что подняла бы вас по-другому? - Джон не отдавал себе отчет в том, что схватил сына за шею и вжимал его дальше в стену.

- П-папа, - Дин схватился за держащую его руку и попытался оттолкнуть ее, однако отец был в десятки раз сильнее.

- Ты просто ничего не знаешь, - прошипел ему в лицо мужчина. - С ней, с моей дорогой Мэри, все было бы иначе. Я сделал для вас все, что мог! Неблагодарный щенок! - Джон говорил тихо сейчас, но оттого не менее угрожающе. - Твои глаза слишком похожи на ее... Но ты не она. И я даже не могу смотреть на тебя - это невыносимо.

Дин не знал, от чего именно он задыхался: от того, что его горло сжимала сильная рука, от резкого запаха алкоголя, которым дышал ему в лицо отец, или же от слов, что только что услышал. Он уже со всей силы вцепился в запястье отца в попытке оттолкнуть руку и получить необходимый глоток кислорода.

- Папа! - Джон резко обернулся на голос Сэма, стоящего сейчас в дверях. Младший сын смотрел на сцену перед ним широко раскрытыми, полными ужаса глазами. Тогда хватка мужчины ослабла, и Дин, наконец, вырвался, свалившись кучей на пол и глотая воздух. Джон развернулся к нему и лишь тогда понял, что он только что сделал. Он в шоке смотрел на своего старшего, который сейчас старался восстановить дыхание и вместе с тем пытался подняться, опираясь на стену.

- Дин... - тот лишь взглянул на него и, покачав головой, выбежал из дома.

Он бежал так далеко, как только мог, пока головокружение от кислородного голода не остановило его. В тот момент он уже был в лесу и оперся рукой о дерево, пока он пытался отдышаться. Сначала Дин даже не понял, что плачет. Просто непонятно откуда взявшиеся капли, собирающиеся на кончике его носа и срывающиеся вниз... И вот, когда эмоции ударили его. Подросток прикрыл второй рукой рот, все еще пытаясь держать себя в руках, но он уже содрогался в рыданиях. На него навалилось все сразу, все, что он держал весь сегодняшний день. Почему именно они? Почему именно его мама умерла? Почему именно его младший брат не имел возможности даже увидеть ее в сознательном возрасте? Почему именно их жизнь так облажалась? Чем они все это заслужили? Они должны быть большой семьей, с отцом, приходящим вечером с работы, с мамой, пекущей пироги и печенье... Дин не должен был с четырех лет быть ответственным за брата. Сэм не должен терять друзей при каждом переезде с места на место. Дин не должен думать каждый раз, вернется ли с очередной охоты отец. Сэм не должен знать о своей матери лишь по фото и рассказам. Их папа не должен топить горе в бутылке каждый год. Их мама не должна быть зарыта под шестью футами земли.

Самое страшное, он недавно осознал, что сам не помнит, как выглядела Мэри. Нет, конечно он знает, как, и он смог бы узнать ее в любой момент - ее образ достаточно часто являлся ему во снах. Но... он не помнил никаких мельчайших деталей. Он не мог сказать, какой формы были ее брови, нос... Зато он точно знал, чем она пахла, какой у нее был голос и смех, какие мягкие были у нее руки.

_...Мама улыбается, прикладывая его маленькие ручки к своему животу, где изнутри толкается Сэмми..._

_...Мама машет им с папой, пока они катаются на каруселях..._

_...Мама вымазывает ему нос мукой и смеется, когда они вместе пекут печенье..._

_...Мама укачивает его на своих руках и напевает Hey Jude, успокаивая его после ночного кошмара..._

_...Мама мягким голосом предлагает ему пожелать Сэмми спокойной ночи перед сном..._

Господи, как же сильно он скучал по ней. Слезы полились с новой силой от этих мыслей, и Винчестер прикусил губу, пытаясь остановить почти судорожные всхлипывания. Он уже давно был на земле сидя на коленях, но все также держась за дерево и закрывая рот другой рукой.

_When I close my eyes I see you_

_When I close my eyes you're here_

"Твои глаза слишком похожи на ее... Но ты не она. И я даже не могу смотреть на тебя - это невыносимо," - слова отца все еще били набатом в голове. Конечно, Дин знал, что отец не хотел всего этого: в нем в тот момент говорили алкоголь и собственное горе. Он, естественно, не собирался душить собственного сына - он даже и не душил, а просто прижимал его к стене. Просто так сложилось, что схватил он его именно за горло. Там не будет завтра никаких слов извинений или нечто подобного, но, Дин знал, будут виноватые взгляды в сторону синяков на шее подростка, будет новая бутылка, теперь уже в попытке залить чувство вины. Однако менее болезненными от этого слова, да и вообще вся ситуация, не становились. Что, если мама и впрямь была бы разочарована в нем?.. Черт возьми, он почти уверен, что да, была бы.

Грудь неприятно сжало от этих предположений-утверждений.

Дин, однако, поймал себя на мысли, что его истерика, наконец, прекратилась. Он редко себе позволял подобные слабости, последний раз, кажется, нечто подобное было лет пять назад, когда Штрига чуть не убила Сэма из-за его глупости. Тем не менее, когда дело все же доходило до рыданий, они опустошали его полностью. Голова была тяжелой и его дыхание все еще было немного прерывистым, глаза болели, и он не хотел бы сейчас увидеть себя в зеркале. Винчестер медленно поднялся на ноги и повернулся в сторону дома, который виднелся вдалеке сквозь ветви. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось возвращаться. Дин выбежал без какой-либо верхней одежды, и сейчас вечерний воздух был достаточно прохладным, но это было именно то, что ему было нужно.

_In the dead of the night I feel you_

_When I open my eyes you disappear_

Винчестер долго просто беспорядочно бродил по лесу, не задумываясь о том, что он может потеряться или о том, какие опасности могут поджидать его ночью. Он просто не заботился об этом. Вообще. В конечном счете Дин вышел к какому-то обрыву, внизу которого шумела река. Подросток сел на край, скрестив по-турецки ноги. Нет, у него не было идей прыгать или подобного дерьма - в его жизни и так слишком много возможностей умереть, чтобы еще помышлять о самоубийстве. Просто... это было приятно чувствовать себя на какой-то грани. И там, на краю, было ощущение некой свободы. Дин еще в школу брал с собой старый, но верный ему кассетный плеер, поэтому тот, к счастью, так и остался в кармане. Он уж забыл о нем, но сейчас, случайно нащупав его, вытащил и, распутав наушники, включил музыку на полную громкость. Подросток закрыл глаза и просто потонул в ней, подпевая одними губами. Его голова была абсолютно пуста сейчас, мыслительный процесс казался уже просто слишком сложным занятием, поэтому всего, абсолютно всего его сейчас поглотила музыка. И Дин готов был сидеть так там целую вечность.

_When I close my eyes I see you_

Он вернется домой под утро, найдет не спящего отца, который посмотрит на него воспаленными глазами, держа в руках наполовину полную бутылку не пойми откуда взявшегося виски, ляжет рядом с братом, чья подушка будет мокрой от слез и который машинально обнимет его сквозь сон... Но сейчас он в одиночестве, на краю обрыва, с музыкой наедине.

_In the dead of the night I feel you_

_P.S. Я ничего не имею против Джона. Просто под алкоголем люди действительно могут сделать ужасные вещи._


End file.
